The right choice
by Starfire151095
Summary: When Alice finds her boyfriend Klaus cheating on her, she feels crushed, until she aaccidentaly bumps on Shun.  Can she make the right choice, and make up for her mistake?  ShunxAlice, enjoy Kristen! C:


The right choice.

A red-haired girl stood outside a tall, high-tec building.

t had a sign that looked too old for the building itself that read "Wong's Martial Arts etc."

She was originally just passing by on her way home.

*_Flashback_*

_Then, she spotted her boyfriend, Klaus._

_He was charming, good looking, not to mention he was rich._

_She was going to walk over to say 'hi'. Hug him and take a walk. She didn't have much to do either._

_As she walked closer and closer, and her sight of him became clearer and clearer, she noticed that he was not alone._

_He was with a girl..._

_*End of flashback*_

As the girl stood there, outside the building, a cold breeze passed her and gave her chills.

She saw tears covering her sight, everuthing went blurry and she raiserd her head.

She saw the sign of the building. She wished _he_ was right here with her.

She looked down again.

"It's unfair!" She said and turned around.

She started to run, tears silently falling down her cheek, she still could not believe it.

She didn't care if people saw her with strange looks. Still, there weren't many people outside today.

Everything was quite, the streets were empty, and the weather was cloudy ...and sad.

As the girl ran home, she passed through a person riding a bike, she didn't expect the person, and looked behind. Then, she crashed.

She heard the sound of the collide. A clearly 'bump'.

She fell down to the cold floor, it didn't even hurt, nothing could hurt more.

"Alice?" She heard. Her sight was still dim because of the tears.

She wipped them away and saw a black-haired boy standing in front of her.

"Alice? Are you Ok?" He asked.

"S-Shun." She said, surprised to see him.

"C'mon, get up" Shun said and helped Alice up on her feet.

Alice looked down. She did not want to hear another 'I told you so'.

Her best friend had already said that, and it didn't help much.

She wanted support.

"Klaus broke up with me." She said quickly, just to get it over with.

She started to cry again, she hated that.

Her crying got people angry. She was just a 'cry-baby'.

Alice let out a silent "I'm sorry" and was surorised that her friend heard her as he told her not to worry.

Alice looked at her yellow dress, all dirty.

Before she did another thing, Shun started to talk.

"Hey, Alice... DO you want to go over to my place?... I mean, if you want." He said calm, yet anxious.

Alice felt a little joyful, despite of the situation.

She smiled to him.

"Ok!" She said.

The sixteen-year-old boy smiled and started to walk.

Alice sat down on a couch. The house was huge. Oddly enough, only two people lived there.

It didn't seem like Shun's grandfather was home at the moment.

Shun was in the kitchen preparing a cup of herbal tea for Alice, who was freezing.

"Here you go." Shun said when he came back and handed her the tea.

Alice drank of it carefully, so she didn't burn herself.

"It's delicious!" She said.

Shun took some steps closer and sat down beside Alice.

"So, what exactly happened between you and Klaus?" He asked, not really truing to be too curious.

Alice stopped drinking. She looked down at her feet making her hair covering her eyes.

"It was too good to be true, I guess." She answered, while holding back tears. "But, still, it's not fair! He was with another girl." She finished.

Shun noticed that Alice began to cry, and put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Alice looked up to him and in a sudden movement, she hugged him.

Shun blushed slightly.

They stopped talking for a moment and silence filled the room.

Shun started to think what happened to Alice, and out of nowhere he asked:

"Is he really worth crying over?" He said and Alice looked at him.

"What?" She asked, not sure if she heard right.

"I mean, he cheated on you. And made you cry." Shun explained.

Alice got speechless for a moment.

"Like I said, he's just not worth it." He stated.

Alice though over it, "You're right!" she said.

"Thank you, Shun!" She said and gave Shun a kiss on the cheek.

Shun blushed, more visible this time. Alice giggled and whipped her tears away.

Suddenly Alice's cellphone started ringing.

Alice let go of Shun and sat down straight.

She picked up her cellphone from her pocket and sighed.

"It's a text message from Klaus..." She said, and showed her phone to Shun.

Before he got the chance to say anything, Alice stood up and threw her phone out of the looked at her with his eyes opened widely.

"You didn't really have to go that far, you know." He said, surprised about what the girls was capable of doing.

"Trust me," she said, grinning, "I had to!"


End file.
